Avatar La leyenda de una voluntad única LIBRO I
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Tiempos oscuros se acercan para destruir la paz de las cuatro naciones: las Tribu Agua, el Reino Tierra, los Nómadas Aire, y la Nación del Fuego. Desde su nacimiento, Guillermo esta destinado a cumplir una misión importante que la irá descubriendo en el transcurso de su viaje. [Willyrex & Vegetta777 / Wigetta Fanfic]


**Advertencia:**

Escrito estrictamente ficticio. Los hechos no son reales, por lo que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Escribir me encanta, es parte de mí, pongo mucho cariño a la hora de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer:**

_Michael Dante DiMartino_ y _Bryan Konietzko _son los creadores de _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ y _The Legend of Korra_. Solo usaré el universo de estas maravillosas series para mi historia. No es crossover.

**Youtubers: **Willyrex, Vegetta777. el Rubius, Mangel y Dross. (En este capitulo)

**Pareja principal: **WIGETTA

_Samuel De Luque x Guillermo Díaz._

**TEMAS:**

Wigetta (Canción de la pareja) - One republic- Au revoir (watch?v=mBg6AXZu1YI)

A Peaceful Place - Jeremy Zuckerman (1) (watch?v=gt5upty9u7U)

The Avatar's Love - Jeremy Zuckerman (2) (watch?v=lHryqbuTlCs)

**N/A:** Como dije ayer, este es primer escrito Wigetta y estoy nerviosa w Espero de corazón que les guste y que le den una oportunidad ;w;

No pongo que es un fic completamente Yaoi porque habrá parejas hetero y yuri (Obvio, con esto digo que saldrá Mellow). ewe

Como se darán cuentan, ocurre en el universo de Avatar por lo tanto en cuanto lo físico habrán unos pequeños cambios dependiendo de la nación donde estén nuestros amados Youtubers. Este capítulo es como un prólogo de la historia, una pequeña probada por eso no esta tan detallado TuT es para que tengan una idea.

Repito, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Y sin decir más, les dejo leer. Un abrazo de oso, les adoro.

P.D: Gracias a este hermoso video WIGETTA IS REAL (watch?v=8az9RP-wvls) decidí que sería el tema de ellos en mi fic, aparte que amo mucho el vídeo, me inspira. A quien lo hizo, le digo que le amo.

See ya

* * *

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**LA LEYENDA DE UNA VOLUNTAD ÚNICA**

**LIBRO UNO**

**Capítulo 1:**Predestinados

.

.

.

Hace semanas una continua tempestad azotaba a una aldea pobre de la tribu agua del polo sur. Los aldeanos no podían darle explicación alguna a lo que sucedía. Solo quedaba escabullirse y refugiarse en sus respectivos hogares.

La lluvia amenazante se colaba en cierta cueva en donde una fogata a duras penas intentaba sobrevivir y no extinguir su luz.

-Tienes que ser fuerte por tu bebé. Aún puedes… - dijo la comadrona, suspirando vencida al percatarse que ella no le hacía caso. La anciana continúo quitando el sudor de la frente de aquella joven, esa joven con la mirada albergada de un profundo cansancio pero sin perder su belleza natural.

Su acostumbrado cabello marrón trenzado, se encontraba suelto y desordenado, y unas ojeras se apreciaban por debajo de sus ojos. Ella sabía que tenía una hemorragia interna, y sus fuerzas para usar su agua control de manera curativa ya no daban para más. Si tan solo aquella anciana supiera curarle, quizás las circunstancias serían diferentes.

La joven mujer sonrió con melancolía con su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos. Este había dejado de llorar apenas lo tuvo reposando sobre su pecho. Acariciaba aquel rostro dormido y sus cómicas mejillas con un amor evidentemente incondicional.

-Guillermo- susurro besando su pequeña cabeza. Había decidido que ese sería el nombre de su bebé. No pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran unas lágrimas.- ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Guille?- le pregunto al pequeño infante que dormía tranquilamente. Con cariño sujeto su pequeña manita.-

-Él está por llegar, lo sabes verdad- la voz de la anciana se hizo presente de nuevo.

Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a su pequeño con más devoción, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por su primer hijo.

-Es lo mejor para Guillermo- musito con dolor por saber que sería separada de su hijo. No solo por esas circunstancias sino también por la inminente realidad, de su propia vida apagándose.- Estar con su padre.-

No hubo más palabras que decir. Por respeto la comadrona se levantó para darles privacidad, dando la espalda a madre e hijo y caminando hacía la fogata. Estiro sus manos en puños, poco a poco comenzando a abrir y estirar sus dedos e inmediatamente con una fuerte llamarada proveniente de estos, le otorgo más fuego.

Aunque aquella anciana de blancos cabellos estuviera vestida con el típico anorak azul y pantalones forrados y adornos de piel blanca. Sus ojos rodeados de arrugas sutiles evidenciaban su lugar de procedencia. Dorados como gran parte de las personas que proceden de la nación del fuego.

- Guille, mi pequeño. Te adoro hijito- (1)

La comadrona escucho claramente el tono dulce en el que la joven madre susurro esas palabras. No se volteó a observar sino que mantuvo sus manos estiradas para calentarlas en la fogata.

Fue un suspiro profundo acompañado del llanto del bebe la que la hizo voltearse rápidamente solo para observar como el bebé inicio a llorar y su madre se hundió en un sueño eterno. La anciana no era un amor de persona, fría y dura como solo ella pueda ser pero mentirosa no es, porque un nudo en la garganta se le formo al presenciar tal escena.

Sus pasos la alejaron de la fogata para ir a tomar al pequeño en brazos. En ese proceso se escucharon sonidos metálicos fuera de la cueva. Era una lástima, unos minutos más puntual, y él la hubiera visto en vida, aunque hubiese sido por última vez.

-Felicidades, joven maestro- fueron sus palabras al ver como un muchacho entro corriendo a aquella cueva, agitado e intentando recobrar en aliento. Completamente empapado por el diluvio.- Es varón-

Los ojos ámbar del pelinegro sonrieron al ver la sonrisa de la durmiente maestra agua pero su instinto, mejor dicho, fue su corazón el que de inmediato analizo la verdad. Desdibujo la sonrisa a medida que camina lentamente hacía la anciana que sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

-Su nombre es Guillermo, le queda perfecto a tu hijo - la anciana mujer acerco al recién nacido a los brazos de hombre alto y fuerte. Este continúo llorando sintiendo la ausencia de aquella persona que lo sostuvo en brazos apenas llego confundido a ese mundo. - En su destino está escrito y no podrás ocultarlo.-

-Guillermo…- las palabras salieron robadas de la boca del padre, observando anonadado al bebé. Su expresión triste y abatida cambio por una más viva, arrullando al pequeño para que dejará de llorar. Pero su expresión fue seria apenas escucho las últimas palabras de la anciana.-Lo evitare, lo más que pueda… lo evitaré.- respondió decidido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu hijo. Aquel con voluntad de proteger- susurro la anciana con sus mirada fija tanto en el padre como en el hijo.

El joven vestido con la armadura del ejercito de la nación del fuego se sentó al lado de aquella maestra agua. Agarro la mano de la joven, soltando una risa desganada al percatarse que ilógicamente sentía calidez.

-Prometo que cuidaré a nuestro hijo- beso su frente mientras la fogata dibuja la sombra de sus siluetas en la pared de la cueva. Guillermo al sentirse más seguro en aquellos nuevos brazos, llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca y abrió sus ojitos. Inmediatamente la lluvia ceso y padre e hijo se observaron por primavera vez.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Guille-

_8 años después_

Un pequeño de cabellera castaña oscura observa de lejos el imponente Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego. A su alrededor se escucha claramente conversaciones de otros niños pero las más cercanas a él eran las de sus dos amigos.

Recientemente habían terminado sus clases de fuego control con sus maestros por el día de hoy. La típica rutina es ir al Palacio y quedarse en la zona correspondiente de la familia de Rubén hasta que los sirvientes fueran a buscarle no sin antes jugar un rato por las calles de la capital. Suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía sus pies un poco impaciente. Odiaba sentirse tan restringido.

-¿Guillermo, de verdad no quieres acompañarnos a mí y a mí Mahe a jugar?- le pregunto Rubén, mientras abrazaba con sus brazos, uno de los de Miguel. Específicamente el derecho e inocentemente apoyaba su cara en el hombro. Es algo totalmente normal para Miguel Ángel, quien es un poco más alto que Rubén. Miguel observo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Guillermo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, así que- balbuceo rascándose una de sus mejillas. Realmente no tenía ninguna excusa para no aceptar la invitación de Rubén y Miguel. Pero eran pocos los momentos en los que podía estar solo y echarse una escapada de la vigilancia de palacio.- ¿Sera para la próxima, si?- propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa, caminando de espaldas sin perder contacto visual con sus dos amigos.

Rubén al escucharle hizo un puchero. Dejó de abrazar a Mangel (el apodo que le tenían de cariño) y lo señalo.

-¡Pero eso dijiste la última vez!- le cuestiono.

-¡Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir!- aseguro, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr fuera de las instalaciones de la academia de Fuego control. Las escaleras las bajo con una gran velocidad, saltando de vez en cuando escalones y se perdió de vista apenas se adentró al bosque.

-Te cubriremos como siempre Willy… - dijo en voz baja cuando perdió de vista a Guillermo apenas este se fue corriendo. Respiro profundo.

-No te preocupeh por Willy- el pelinegro coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Rubén subió su mirada y le sonrió a Mangel, asintiendo.

-¡Esta bien mi Mahe!- exclamo sonriente- Aunque UST ahora esta triste- hizo otro puchero pero esta vez bastante sobre actuado.

El niño pelinegro de ojos dorados observo fijamente los ojos dorados de Rubén. Esos ojos que le parecían en ocasiones, muy llenos de vida, aunque tuvieran el mismo color. Se acomodó sus lentes por un momento y suspiro vencido.

-No dejah de inventar cosah rarah- enarco una ceja, desde hace semanas Rubén invento a un amigo nuevo, bueno ambos inventaron.

Mangel no lo decía pero realmente pensaba que ese "nuevo amigo" era bastante retrasado mental, se rio encogiéndose de hombros.-Vamoh a ver gatitoh para que usted y UST se animen- propuso. De esa forma, comenzó a caminar, pero Rubén le agarro de la manga de su camiseta escarlata.

-¡Mangel, cárgame!- exigió. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decidir si aceptar o no a Miguel. El niño salto a la espalda de su mejor amigo, y este por reflejo, le sostuvo.

-Si ereh subnormal, Rubiuh- bromeo llamándole por su apodo, asegurándose de cargar bien a Rubén. Es algo que acostumbraban incluso desde más pequeños. Mangel observo a sus demás compañeros de clases que seguían ahí- Noh vemoh mañana- se despidió. Rubén agito sus manos diciendo "UST UUUST UST'' en despedida.

Cuando Miguel comenzó a bajar las escaleras con él, el pequeño castaño rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y recostó su barbilla del hombro de su mejor amigo. Ambos niños permanecieron en silencio y Miguel bajaba aquellas escaleras con lentitud. Por un momento, Rubén se tallo un ojo bostezando.

-Fue cansado… el entrenamiento, Rubiuh- comento observando el cielo. Un atardecer naranja se mostraba ante ellos, lleno de calidez.-Si quiereh, puedeh dormir en mi hombro- evidentemente aunque su tono de voz fuese bajito, lo dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo. Ya Rubén se había acomodado la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y respiraba suavemente, dormido.

Apenas estuvieron abajo del templo de la Academia. Miguel se agacho un poco para acomodarse a Rubén en su espalda, cuidando en no despertarlo. Mientras hacía eso, se asustó un poco por lo repentino que fue escuchar a Rubén hablar dormido pero sus mejillas adquieren un ligero rosa.

-No dejah de decir incoherenciah. Hasta dormido…- exhalo, sonriendo levemente.-Yo también te quiero.- la mirada de Mangel al decir aquella palabra, fue tierna. Sus ojos expresaron una hermosa mirada sincera, como si tuviera a Rubén de frente. Todos se daban cuenta del profundo cariño que Mangel sentía por su mejor amigo, eso era algo muy evidente.

Por otro lado, Guillermo observo por ambos lados para verificar que se encontraba solo. Al tener confianza de que sí, este sonrió sentándose en la orilla de piernas cruzadas. El sol irradiaba rayos directamente sobre la superficie de la arena y en el sereno mar de aquella playa. La calidez de estos, acariciaban la piel del niño y sus cabellos marrones, causando un ligero brillo.

Ese calor para un habitante de la Nación del fuego es ideal, aunque también sea agradable para el pequeño Guillermo, con su corta edad se daba cuenta que tenía un interés particular. Sus ojos ámbar y pequeños, heredados por su padre, tenían en ese instante un brillo inusual.

Guillermo respiro profundo e inhalo el aire de aquella brisa. Deslizo sus manos sobre la arena caliente, agarrando y dejando que esta se resbale entre sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo. Dejar que se complementara con su alrededor.

Esa tranquilidad a su alma le es satisfactoria. Abrió sus ojos y se quitó las botas rápidamente. Es inevitable para el niño sentirse dudoso de muchas cuestiones que recordaba cada vez que hacía esas escapadas. Negó, levantándose y arremangándose la tela del pantalón negro que tenía puesto hasta por encima de las rodillas. Su mirada se concentró plenamente en el frente, en ese misterioso horizonte para él.

Coloco su pie derecho en la arena húmeda. Con el dedo gordo del pie, fue tanteando hasta encogerlo apenas sintió el agua. Se rio mientras dejaba que la marea lo fuera invitando, sintiendo la agradable sensación del agua ahora en su pie. Apretó los puños con euforia y dio un pequeño salto para saludar al mar.

Se agacho para juntar sus manos, sumergiéndolas y sacándolas de nuevo para agarrar un poco de agua salada, mirándola sin perder aquella sonrisa y sus pómulos se enrojecían. Tal como hizo con la arena, dejo que el agua se escurriera entre sus dedos.

Se rio de solo pensar en lo ''rebelde'' que está siendo. Se suponía que estaba con Rubén y Mangel, pero ellos como buenos amigos lo cubrían.

-¿Qué tendrá de malo que me guste el mar?- se preguntó así mismo. Se mordió el labio, no podía ocultar sus ganas inmensas de sumergirse por completo, pero temía ganarse un castigo.-O que me guste el agua… -susurro esta vez con un poco de desgano. Sumergió nuevamente sus manos pero sin intención de hacer la anterior acción. Las dejaría "nadar". Nuevamente cerró sus ojos pero esta vez con fuerza.

En lo sumergido, algunos peces se fueron acercando apenas sintieron la presencia de Guillermo. Se embelesaban con los movimientos que hacían las manitas de aquel joven humano. Un delicado vaivén con movimientos suaves, como si diera caricias. Estos comenzaron a nadar alrededor de él, con una confianza y comodidad plena.

Tanta fue su concentración que su mente quedo entregada a sus pensamientos y se desconectará de la realidad. Fue como si quedara completamente en blanco y drásticamente todo se escureciera. Pero en aquel espacio negro, él sabía que se encontraba bien.

De repente a su alrededor, una fila de agua lo fue envolviendo. Curiosamente comenzó a reírse, ya que sintió cosquillas de parte de aquella agua que tomaba una forma alargada pero no humanoide.

''_Guille, mi pequeño. Te adoro hijito. '' _

De repente abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Una lágrima se había escapado de su ojo izquierdo y se deslizo por una de sus mejillas hasta perderse en el mar. Sintió un extraño vacío que amenazo con entristecerlo y eso lo confundía.

-No llores por favor- se escuchó a su lado. Guillermo dio un respingo del susto, pisando una piedra que se encontraba en el agua. Estuvo a punto de caerse pero el dueño de aquella voz, lo agarro de las manos y evito que cayera.

Guillermo se sonrojo por vergüenza. Se suponía que estaba solo.

-G-gracias- musito apartando sus manos del otro niño.

El otro permaneció en silencio. La mirada de ese niño fue bastante intensa e incluso se percibía una sensación de estar maravillado.

Guillermo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el niño más alto, podía asegurar que uno o dos años mayor que él. Su cabello es marrón y algo alborotado pero corto, sus ojos verdes. Examino su vestimenta, de colores verde y amarillo. De inmediato supo que se trataba de alguien de otra nación. Dejo de sentirse incomodo, raramente iniciaba sentirse a gusto aunque su rostro no lo expresara.

-No eres de aquí… verdad.- afirmo despacio. El contrario permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero después sonrió negando.

-Soy del Reino Tierra, mi tutor tenía un asunto que resolver aquí.- Este pateo un poco la tierra, comenzando a tocarse el cabello. Aunque no aparto la mirada del niño de la Nación de Fuego.

Tal como hizo Guillermo, este niño examino con curiosidad también. Desde la ropa hasta como era su físico. Extrañándose aún más…. Sabía a la perfección que es un niño de esas tierras pero… De repente algo llamo su atención en la cabeza castaña oscura del otro. Este tenía la llama de tres puntas, un detalle decorativo que su tutor le dijo que los nobles suelen usar en el cabello.

Por respeto no comento nada sobre eso. Aparte ya se sentía bastante cohibido por el silencio que existía en ese momento entre ambos.

-En ese caso, bienvenido a la Nación del Fuego-

Guillermo rompió ese silencio con esas palabras mientras estiraba su mano con una sonrisa hacia el más alto. El niño de orbes verdes observo la mano ofrecida y con ambas manos la sostuvo, haciendo un apretón y riendo.

-Gracias, el placer es mío- le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos pequeños se observaron directamente a los ojos. Desviando ambos la mirada con timidez al darse cuenta del prolongado contacto visual pero ni el niño dejo el agarre ni Guillermo aparto su mirada.

-¡COÑO Y ES QUE TU TE PIERDES!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que hizo que el niño de ojos verdes llevara uno de sus manos a la frente.

-¡Ostras!- exclamo soltando despacio la mano del niño.- Mi tutor fastidiando de nuevo… tengo que irme. Lo siento- dijo observando hacía atrás. No se veía nadie pero sabía que estaba cerca. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la orilla pero se detuvo y observo a Guillermo.- ¿Podría verte de nuevo? Este… ser amigos- Dijo.

Guillermo ladeo su cabeza, algo extrañado pero sonrió asintiendo.

-No hay problema-

-Genial, tengo cosas que preguntarte- musito nuevamente correspondiendo a la sonrisa del niño de ojos ámbar nuevamente, rio un poco y salió corriendo con una velocidad increíble.-Nos vemos-

-Qué extraño…- se dijo para sí mismo Guillermo. No por el niño sino por el encuentro tan rápido y la rara confianza que sintió con este recién conocido. El pequeño bajo la mirada y se observó su propia mano, esa que sostuvo entre sus manos el contrario.

-¡Espera cuál es tu nom-… !- frunció un poco el ceño, ya ese niño no estaba a su vista. Relajo la expresión comenzando a salirse del mar mientras se agarraba la mano que le ofreció al niño.

-Supongo que lo sabré la próxima vez que nos veamos- suspiro, decidiendo volver a casa. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Con esa manera de ser parecía alguien de mayor edad, pero no dejaba de ser, un niño. Pero estaba bien que tuviera una parte madura, después de todo es el hijo del Señor del Fuego.

-Samuel, deja de estar pensando en pajaritos premiados coño- un grito directamente a uno de sus oídos lo hizo volver a la realidad, además el pequeño sintió un coscorrón de parte del mayor. Inmediatamente se agarró la cabeza, y observo hacía arriba.

-Yo no estoy pensando en pajaritos premiados…- protesto en voz baja, volviendo su vista al pan y la sopa que le había servido su tutor. Suspiro agarrando la cuchara y volviendo a comer.

-Debes extrañar a tus padres. Pero tranquilo, mañana volveremos al Reino Tierra- le comento, sentándose frente al castaño.

El menor inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al muchacho de cabello negro y lentes oscuros.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto, dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- pregunto impresionado. Juraba que extrañaba a sus padres, y no se esperaba una reacción así del mocoso de 10 años.- No me digas que encontraste una noviecita-comento con cierta ironía.

Al escucharle, Samuel se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Para nada!-exclamo negando con su cabeza rápidamente. Apenas se detuvo, con cierta pena y nerviosismo se comenzó a tocar su propio cabello. Ignorando de nuevo su plato de comida.

Ángel David observo a su pupilo extrañado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero no iba a indagar en el asunto y mucho menos gritarle. Joder, de todas formas no tenía mucha importancia, mañana se irían de la Nación de Fuego. (2)

-Es que vi algo maravilloso- comento con una sonrisa inocente y llena de felicidad. Volvió a comer en silencio, mientras una sensación se percibía en el ambiente y lo volvía raramente lleno de emotividad.

-a la vergaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Ángel se tuvo que agarrar el tabique. Una "mujercita" no podía interferir en el entrenamiento de su pupilo. Gracias a los espíritus de los avatares pasados que eso no pasaría, porque partirían mañana después del desayuno.

Samuel ignoro por completo a su tutor. En sus pensamientos no dejaba de repetirse aquel encuentro con ese niño. Sintió una conexión, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Suspiro, realmente era una lástima que no volvería a ver a aquel niño de ojos pequeños, como enseguida lo describió cuando le observo frente a frente, en ese instante, al evitar que cayera al agua.

-Es extraño que sea de la nobleza y vive aquí- refiriendo a la nación como tal- sepa usar- se metió la cuchara en la boca- agua control- aunque esto último no lo entendió Ángel gracias a la interferencia de la cuchara.

_La manera como levanta el agua del mar era impresionante. Como los peces saltaban del agua y nadaban alrededor de ese niño. Me sentí tan tranquilo… _

El niño del Reino Tierra corría por aquella playa, decidido a dominar la tierra control y superar a los maestros de su lugar de origen. Hubiera continuado pero se detuvo al observar a un niño menor que él, realizar agua control. No era la primera vez que veía tales acciones pero jamás se había hipnotizado, si se podría describir de esa forma como se sentía en ese instante. Sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacía la orilla del mar, admirado y decidido a acercase al niño. A partir de ese momento, no dejo de observarle, riendo al ver los peces saltar de alegría. La emoción del momento lo hizo correr para llegar hasta él.

Samuel termino de comer con una sonrisa. Se llevaría un recuerdo bonito de su estadía en ese lugar.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Lo puedes leer también en tumblr:**

**jassi-albarn: **_/post/92935479903/avatar-la-leyenda-de-una-voluntad-unica-libro-i_


End file.
